A Lot Can Change in Nine Months
by XxDreamerBabyxX
Summary: Yes, it is another Ten/Martha love fic with some little extras thrown in because I think these two make such a cute pairing! The Doctor has a few suprises coming his way when he returns to earth...
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little fic and set after series 3. Hope you like it – please review to let me know. Thanks **__****_

It was 7 o ' clock and Martha was stood in her kitchen making coffee, she stifled a yawn as the toaster pinged and she reached for a jar of marmalade. Humming to a song on the radio, Martha brushed a hair off her face. She looked up as the sound of crying reached her ears and Martha hurried out of the kitchen. Turning into the nearest bedroom, she spoke softly,

"Shh, it's ok, don't cry. Mummy's here" Martha bent down and picked up the crying baby, who was wrapped in a soft, pink shawl. She was barely a month old but had already realised that a quick burst of tears was enough to bring Mummy to her in a matter of moments. Martha smiled as she looked down at her daughter, who looked back at her with kind, brown eyes.

"Come on Gabriella, it's time we got you up" She reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a purple dress, some tiny white tights and little purple booties. Martha dressed the little baby, who squirmed as her mum attempted to put her legs into the tights. Once dressed, she picked up Gabriella in her arms and went off to grab her bottle.

It was after eight when she left the house pushing a cream pushchair in front of her, the baby was now sleeping contentedly and Martha breathed in the cool morning air. It was May, although it was still fairly cold out and Martha had her black coat on, she was going to her parents to drop off Gabriella before heading to Torchwood to give them some UNIT data for an operation, despite the fact she was on maternity leave. Strolling along Martha looked up into the sky and, just for a second, she thought about him. Glancing at her baby she focused on what had to be done that day and what food she needed to buy next time she went to Tesco.

She reached her parents house and sighed, she knew they would soon begin to ask her if she'd spoken to Gabriella's father yet even though she had never completely admitted who it was. The door opened and her mother smiled,

"Martha, darling how are you?"

"I'm fine Mum, you only saw me two days ago!!"

"I know but still I worry about you so much, you're all on your own, no father for Gabriella. I hope you realise it's not right for her to miss out on a daddy who doesn't even know she exists." Francine was frowning at her eldest daughter.

"Mum, just leave it! He didn't want me so why on earth would he want our daughter."

"Martha, come on we both know it wasn't like that. I mean he was a broken man and to be honest I'm very surprised that you came to..." her voice lowered, "sleeping together in THAT way."

Martha glared and spoke very little until she handed Gabriella to her mother and walked back up the path. She was angry at mother for reminding her about everything, her mind remembered that time 10 months ago when he had got her pregnant. She could hardly deny Gabriella was his and everybody knew because his daughter had his eyes. The Doctor's daughter and he didn't even know it.

**Ok, first chapter finished and I wrote this really quickly so it might be a lot of waffle but its a while since I wrote anything and I wanted to put this up. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It's amazing really – the crystal mountain is four times the size of Everest but you can reach the top in ten seconds flat. I tell you that lift is brilliant!" The Doctor waited for a reply but only his own voice echoed around the TARDIS and his grin vanished as he realised he was alone. He hated the constant quietness but he refused to take another companion. Deep down he knew all he wanted was her by his side but it was too late, he thought,_ she's getting on with her life and probably dating some cute Dr but not the right Doctor. _He had been to wondrous places and saved whole worlds since she had left but it just wasn't the same, he had no one to share things with or talk to. The Doctor walked around the console and he looked at the earth date on the screen,

"Ten months?!" He uttered out loud. Had it really been that long? His hearts ached when he remembered her sad goodbye and all the things he had wanted to say but couldn't find the words. He had just let her go after everything that had happened and he truly hated himself for that. A whole year had passed as she walked the earth to save them all but he had allowed her to go without giving her the truth she deserved. When the Master had been defeated and died, they had been so close, he had felt so human and the TARDIS needed repair while they badly needed to heal. They had got drunk that night and one thing had led to another. He thought back, _it had been so nice waking up with her in his arms but both of them had brushed it off as just one of those things that happens._ She didn't even know that he had wanted to do it for so long or that he did notice her, he just didn't mention it to her.

Martha was back at her mother's by five although Jack had wanted her to stay longer. He hadn't even mentioned the Doctor, probably because he knew she didn't want to talk about him, and instead they had discussed new ideas for expansion of Torchwood although Jack hadn't been too keen. It had been nice to forget for a while but now, looking at her daughter, she could never really forget him.

"She has been good as gold. I've never known a baby to look so deep in thought, I swear I wouldn't be surprised if she started talking!" Francine told her youngest Daughter. Martha smiled, it was obvious Gabriella was a lot more advanced than most babies but then she wasn't technically a human baby. Her baby girl was part alien and Martha felt a pang of guilt s she realised her daughter would feel an outcast among her species because the other half of her was in a blue box worlds away. Martha looked up suddenly as she made a snap decision.

"He has to know. I'm going to ring him later." Martha told her mother, Francine smiled at her daughter and nodded, pleased that Martha had finally come to her senses. Her mind was made up, if not for her sake then for the sake of her daughter, who needed a Daddy in her life.

The Doctor decided something would have to be done, he couldn't live like this anymore, he had been alone too often but he simply couldn't forget her and move on as he had so many times before. The pain of losing Rose had gradually numbed with time but this pain wasn't going away, if anything he felt worse than after she had just left. The TARDIS even seemed depressed without her and the Doctor needed closure, he knew she deserved that as well. He had to know how she was, even if she had been taken by someone else and if she had, please not, he thought, then he would do his utmost to be happy for her. Despite the fact, he thought, the sight of her with another man would break his hearts again. Setting the coordinates for her flat, a place he had wanted to visit for so long, he sighed and hoped she would be as pleased to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm really sorry for the delay - I have had a LOT of problems with my laptop so I apologise for the long wait and the length of this chapter. It is just a short in-between chapter to fill the gap. The next one will be super long, I promise!_**

Martha was looking for the remote control down the side of the sofa when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS behind her. Turning around slowly, she watched as the blue box materialised in front of her and stood still. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and suddenly the door opened, the Doctor's face grinned at her. They were silent for a few brief seconds before he finally spoke,

"Hello Martha Jones! Long time no see."

"Doctor! Uhh how are you?" Martha looked shocked and he pulled her into a tight hug, spinning her around quickly. They looked at each other before he answered,

"Oh you know, I'm ok, you?"

"Umm, yeah I'm fine, not really doing much" He smiled,

"Not working late at the hospital then?" Martha shook her head and said,

"I'm on leave at the moment. Taking a bit of her break. Do you want a drink or something?" She changed the subject but he didn't notice.

"Ooh, I could murder a good cup of tea. After ending up 300ft down on a sheer drop cliff about thirty miles from Mars, I would say I deserve one!" Martha giggled and couldn't wait to hear his stories, although she wished she had been beside him.

Setting down his mug on the table, she sat down beside him and smiled as he began an endless ramble about everything he had done since her departure. It wasn't the awkward conversation both of them had expected and not a moments silence passed between them as they talked for two hours solid about everything they'd both been up to. Martha left her most important question for as long as possible but she just had to ask,

"Are you travelling with anyone now?" The Doctor paused before he shook his head,

"No, I haven't really had anyone else travelling in the TARDIS since... well since you left, Martha." The Doctor looked at his former companion and took in the look of surprise on her face. She smiled at him and looked away. Both of them were silent for a moment but their conversation resumed and Martha brought the Doctor up to speed with everything Jack had done at Torchwood. The Doctor spoke about anything, in order to avoid discussing what had happened that night.

They chatted well into the night but Martha left out the small matter of his baby daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I bet you thought I had died?! Sorry for the massive delay but I had to get a new laptop and totally forgot about everything - anyway if anyone is still there then I hope you like this chapter **__**J**_

"You know you really don't need to hang about me all day, I mean you'll go out of your head with boredom - you can't sit still for five minutes!" Martha laughed as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"How could I ever get bored of you? You're the very essence of non-boring, Martha Jones!", he answered. She smiled but really she was praying that he would just leave for a while so she could go and feed Gabriella. Any minute now her daughter would awaken and cry to attract her mothers attention, then the Doctor would know and everything would get awkward. Before he arrived, she'd decided to take a deep breath, dial his number and tell him everything but then he'd appeared and everything had changed. She handed him a coffee as he wandered back towards the sofa, where he'd spent the night, and then she hurried towards her bedroom.

The Doctor took a big swig of coffee and settled back down on the sofa. He was right in the middle of searching for the television remote control when he noticed a big, red photo album poking out of Martha's coffee table. She wouldn't mind him taking a peek, he thought to himself. The Doctor placed the album on his lap and flicked through it quickly. There were pictures of Martha from her school days, photos from the day that her niece was born and whole family portraits from her childhood. He smiled to himself as he looked at seemingly recent pictures of Martha and her sister, who looked a little out of it. Martha looked so carefree and happy, this pleased the Doctor - she was obviously resilient and able to move forward better than him.

He frowned as he turned the page, this photo was of Martha and a man with dark hair, he had his arm draped around her shoulders. This annoyed the Doctor, the man's pose was too natural and it was clear that he was close to Martha. Before the jealousy could overwhelm him, he turned the page and the next picture was very different. It was of Martha and Tish again but Martha looked somehow different. Tish had one finger pointed at Martha's stomach where Martha's hand was placed, they were both smiling. He looked once more and it hit him. In this picture, Martha was pregnant and now he looked closely it was obvious. She had a prominent round bump beneath her hand and looked approximately six months pregnant. The Doctor stared at the still image, his mouth forming a small "O" of shock. His former companion was, or rather had been, pregnant. Slowly, he flicked back to the previous page and then it hit him. Martha had got close to this man, they'd had a baby and now…

Martha cradled Gabriella as she gurgled happily, she was wide awake now and Martha sighed blissfully, treasuring the last few moments before her secret would be out. Placing the baby back inside the cot, Martha walked back to the lounge. The Doctor sat rigid on her sofa, he looked deep in thought as she sat down beside him.

"Doctor?" Martha called. For a few seconds he didn't move, then he turned suddenly towards her.

"I'm sorry Martha. I'm sorry for everything, the way I ignored you, the way I treated you, the way I behaved the last time I saw you", he stopped abruptly and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him before murmuring,

"It's ok, it was just as much me." The Doctor shook his head and picked up her hand, placing it inside his.

"You were nothing short of amazing, you followed me so willingly, saving me countless times even though I treated you like nothing. You're one of a kind, Martha and I'm so pleased that you've made a life for yourself. He looks like a… um decent guy." He stopped, no longer wanting to talk. Martha frowned and looked up.

"Who?"

"It's okay Martha, there's no need to spare my feelings. I hardly spared yours, did I?"

"Um, Doctor I have no idea what you're talking about!" The Doctor passed her the album,

"I know about… the baby, Martha and I'm-I'm happy for you" Martha sat down in shock, he knew everything, was he angry?


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor looked at Martha, he was considering how best to get back to the TARDIS. He didn't want to disrupt her life or her family, he thought about what a terrible mistake it was to return and throw himself back into her life. Martha was worried now, the Doctor was just too calm, she'd expected him to start throwing a million questions at her and to rush in and hold his daughter.

"Look, Martha I should go. I'm sorry to disrupt your life and your family, What's his name? He looks nice enough and is he good to you and the baby? You seem pretty happy, that's good. Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Martha nodded at him before she started laughing.

"Um, Doctor I don't know who your talking about!"

"The guy who you um… were intimate with and ended up having a baby with. This guy in the picture." The Doctor passed Martha the photo album and she smiled,

"Oh, that's Tom. He works at the hospital and I went out with him for a while, it was just after you left and he seemed kinda sweet. But you're wrong." Martha stopped, her heart was racing.

"Wrong about what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As Martha opened her mouth to answer, a loud cry filled the air. "I'm just gonna go get …" her voice trailed off as she left the room.

Martha picked up the crying baby and began to rock her in her arms. She kissed her forehead and walked back into the lounge. The Doctor was sat on her sofa, his head in his hands.

"Martha, I have to go. I hope you have a great life, goodbye." He jumped from the sofa and headed for the door to the hall but Martha stood in front of the door, barring his exit.

"Please Martha, just let me go" his voice wavered with emotion.

"No, you're gonna listen for a change. You can't disappear again, you're needed here." She half-shouted at him,

"I don't need to be anywhere, I don't have attachments, I'm alone," his hand reached out to grasp the door handle,

"No, listen you've got it wrong. I haven't been with anyone since you walked out on me, Tom and I never actually…" Martha looked down, embarrassed by her own words. The Doctor still looked confused,

"You and Tom never what?" Martha blushed but decided to put it bluntly. Looking him straight in the eyes, she replied, "We never had sex." The Doctor stared at her and Martha turned Gabriella around so the Doctor could look at her.

"She's yours Doctor, this is your daughter. She has your eyes and your dark hair, Gabriella is yours, Doctor!" Martha watched as the timelords mouth fell open in shock and they stood in total silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I just remembered this story! It has been a LONG time since I came on here so apologies to people for leaving this for ages. But anyway I'm back now and if anyone is still reading then I will be able to update often - please review and let me know if I should continue :)**

The Doctor looked dizzy for a while but he stood, rooted to the spot, staring at Martha's face as if she had just spoken in tongues. Martha said nothing and waited for him to speak first, after what felt like forever he spoke,

"I think I need a cup of tea" Martha just nodded, a little afraid that he was about to faint in the hallway. Gabriella gurgled and the Doctor just stared at the little baby in amazement, she had timelord blood in her and he could sense it. His brain was already starting to wonder why he hadn't sensed it before, why the TARDIS had not picked up on the child's existence. But she was only a quarter time lord so it was quite possible that she could go undetected. Martha walked out into the kitchen to make him a cup of tea,

"Go back and seat down, I'll bring it in" she told him.

"Shall I…umm…well I mean…I could…" the Doctor trailed off completely, unable to get his words out but he held out his arms towards the baby so Martha understood.

"You want to hold her?" He nodded and Martha smiled, she placed Gabriella in his arms and the Doctor felt an instantaneous rush of love. Martha went back to making the tea and the Doctor sat down in lounge, clutching his baby tightly to his chest.

"Well, hello there!" The Doctor cooed, Gabriella looked up at him and she was instantly alert. It had been so long since he had been a Father that he could hardly believe she was real but here she was watching him.

Back in the kitchen, Martha's heart was beating insanely fast, she had finally told him after all this time and Gabriella was with her Daddy! She couldn't help smiling widely as she made the tea, no matter what happened now at least the Doctor was aware of Gabriella's existence.

Martha took the cups of tea into the lounge and grinned as she watched the Doctor cradling Gabriella, her Daughter was smiling brightly at her Daddy's face. For a moment the two seemed completely unaware of Martha's presence in the room then the Doctor looked up at her,

"Oh Martha, she's perfect! I can't believe that we have a baby" he spoke with a tone of awe in his voice. Martha smiled,

"I know - she's so much like you. But let me please just say this… I'm sorry, Doctor." He looked at her confused,

"Why are you sorry? This is quite possibly, the most amazingly wonderful thing in the entire history of amazingly wonderful things!"

"Because I didn't tell you, I know I should've but I just…I couldn't find the words to say. I thought you must've moved on and I-" But the Doctor cut in,

"No, I never moved on Martha. Don't apologise to me, if anything I should apologise to you for the way I took off after we… well you know" he finished.

"Pro-created?" Martha said with a grin.

"Well yes, although that's a bit scientific. Don't you humans prefer the term 'made love' or "did the nasty'? Martha giggled at his words, they sounded funny coming out of his mouth.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about" she reminded him and he patted the seat next to himself, Martha sat down and before she realised it, the Doctor was hugging her as tightly as he could without squashing their baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Sorry it's only short, hope you like it :)**

As the Doctor held her tightly in his arms, Martha momentarily forgot all the hurt of the past year. There were hugs and then there were hugs from the Doctor, to Martha the second one was infinitely better. When he finally let go of her, the Doctor sat back and looked at her face. He had known she was strong (she had walked the earth to save everyone) but he couldn't grasp how she must have felt when she found out that she was pregnant and he had been a million miles away, completely unaware. The Doctor felt guilty, he could save planets and billions of people but ask him to express any kind of emotion and he couldn't help running for the hills. He thought back to when he and Martha had last seen each other, she had been crying after the Master had finally been defeated and the Doctor himself had wanted to cry from seeing her and her family so broken. He remembered when she had stepped back into the Tardis for the last time and he had kissed her. She had kissed him back, with a passion, and one thing had led to another.

The Doctor wanted to kick himself when he thought of all the things he could and should have said, but he had simply let her walk away.

"I missed you" he said after a while. Martha smiled,

"I missed you as well. More than I think you probably know." He felt choked then,

"I'm so sorry, Martha. How did you…I mean how on earth did you manage to go through it all on your own?"

"I just had to manage Doctor I mean her birth was hardest. I was in labour for twenty three hours and I was terrified, to be honest." The Doctor squeezed her hand as she continued, "I didn't know what to expect, I mean I knew that the baby was part time lord and I had no idea if she was going to look like a human baby or if she'd come out with two heads or something!"

"Were your family with you?" He asked, Martha nodded

"Yeah, my mum and Tish were with me the whole time. They were completely freaked out but it was alright. Did you know that Gabriella was born at Torchwood? I was worried she would be taken away by scientists if I gave birth in a normal hospital, once they found out she wasn't totally human. Jack was there too, he'll be thrilled that you finally know. Everyone has been nagging me about phoning you up for ages, I just didn't want to interrupt your life." The Doctor felt awful and it hurt to think that she had been through all of this on her own without him, he was determined to make things right.


End file.
